Fireworks on the Leaf
by Panik-kok-di-disko
Summary: Hanabi and Konohamaru's love journey... read and review, please!


Fireworks in Konoha

**Fireworks on the Leaf**

Yooosssssshhhh… this is PuTiLiciOUs's first English fanfic, at least! Pairing: KonohamaruHanabi. Enjoy!!

**Summary**: Konohamaru and Hanabi's love story… hehehe, a weird pairing, actually. But I love it!! The journey of their love, from they were little, until they become Chuunins!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto DOESN'T belong to me! It's Kishimoto-sensei's!! Oh yeah, and Kakashi isn't ANKO's, he's MINE!!

**A/N**: The timeline of the story is two years after Naruto come back from the training with Jiraiya.

Well… enjoy!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A dark brown haired girl standing silently on a quiet bridge. Her lavender eyes stared at the river. She is just standing there, without doing anything.

_It's been four years… _

Hyuuga Hanabi smiles. Yes, it's been four years since her first meeting with the boy that she really loves. The moonlit lane is reflected on the river, makes a relaxing and romantic situation. Here, Hanabi is waiting for her love. They're gonna watch the Firework Festival in Konoha. Her love said that this is the best spot to see the fireworks.

Hanabi's mind is going back to the past. She remembers her great times with her love, Sarutobi Konohamaru. Then, she remembers her first meeting with him, four years ago. It was at the Academy, off course.

**Flashback**

_The bell rang loudly. That was the sign to take a rest. The 9 years old Hanabi went out the classroom, just like her friends. She went to the school field. _

"_Hanabi-chan!! Let's play hide and seek!" shouted a girl cheerfully to her. Hanabi smiled._

"_No, thanks! I'm not in the mood!" she answered. Her friend smiled and left her. Hanabi walked to a chair. She sat silently there. _

"_Hi! Why are you sitting here? Don't be lonely, let's play with me!!" a boy's voice reached Hanabi's ears. Suddenly, a boy was standing in front of her. That boy was wearing a yellow t-shirt, a long blue scarf, and a spectacle around his head. His spike hair was blow by the wind, made he looked really cool. He sat next to Hanabi._

"_Um… sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru," he smiled. _

"_I'm Hyuuga Hanabi," Hanabi introduced herself, and smiled to Konohamaru. They were shaking hands. _

"_You are the Sandaime's grandson, aren't you?" asked Hanabi. Konohamaru laughed._

"_Yes, I'm the Sandaime's grandson," he answered. _

"_And you are the part of the famous Hyuuga clan, and the daughter of the leader, Hyuuga Hiashi, right?" asked Konohamaru. _

"_Yes," Hanabi answered shortly. _

"_Do you have any brothers or sisters, Konohamaru-kun?" asked Hanabi. _

"_No. I'm the only child. But I have called Naruto-niichan as my brother. He's really kind and great," answered Konohamaru. This answer made Hanabi looked straight into Konohamaru's eyes. _

"_Naruto… is he Uzumaki Naruto? The part of Kakashi-sensei's team?" Hanabi asked curiously. _

"_Yes. Why?" Konohamaru asked back._

"_No… he's the only person that my sister, Hinata-neechan, often talking about. I think my sister loves him," answered Hanabi. _

_Silent. No one between them was talking. At least until a girl and a boy ran to their place. _

"_Konohamaru-kun!! – hosh, hosh –" she screamed while running. _

"_Hi," she smiled to Konohamaru and Hanabi. _

"_Uhm, Hanabi-chan, this is my friend, Moegi-chan. Moegi-chan, this is Hyuuga Hanabi," Konohamaru introduced them. _

"_Hi, I' m Hanabi."_

"_I'm Moegi."_

_They were shaking hands. _

"_Hyuuga? Well, you must be really powerful," said Moegi, made Hanabi was blushing._

"_No… I'm not as powerful as my sister, Hinata-neechan, or my cousin, Neji-niisan. I'm still a kid, however," replied Hanabi. _

"_But I think you're gonna be as powerful as them, Hanabi. You're really smart," said Konohamaru, and made Hanabi was blushing again._

_A boy with glasses walked to their place. _

"_Hi, Konohamaru-kun, Moegi-chan, and… sorry, who are you?" he asked politely. _

"_I'm Hyuuga Hanabi. And you?" asked Hanabi kindly._

"_I'm Udon, Konohamaru-kun's friend," Udon smiled. _

"_Well, how if we play?" asked Moegi cheerfully._

"_Play what?" asked Hanabi, Konohamaru, and Udon together._

_Moegi got an idea._

"_What if we play in the playroom? We can play 'Snakes and Ladders'!" said Moegi. Everybody agreed. They played in the playroom until the bell rang again._

_That day was a beautiful day for them. They trained together until the sun set. _

"_Well, we have to go home," said Hanabi._

"_We'll meet again together in the Academy tomorrow, okay?" asked Konohamaru. All nodded. _

"_Bye…"_

**End Flashback**

Hanabi grinned. It's funny to remember the past. Hanabi remembers the great moments with Konohamaru. When they practiced throw kunai and shuriken, when they learned taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu, when they became genin and chuunin…

_Sweet memories will never be forgotten, right?_

Then Hanabi remembers the hard times with Konohamaru. When the Sandaime Hokage died, when they criend together at the Sandaime's funeral, when Hanabi panicked because she lost in the forest, when Konohamaru helped Hanabi in a mission…

Between those times, Hanabi realized something.

"Konohamaru-kun… I… definitely love you…," she whispered. The wind blows her hair.

Last week, Konohamaru asked Hanabi to go with him to see the Firework Festival, not from the festival place, but from the Konoha River Bridge. Konohamaru said that he will tell Hanabi something.

Hiashi, unusually, let Hanabi go with Konohamaru. Hiashi thinks, it's just a firework festival. He really doesn't know the truth. Ha!

A boy is running to the bridge.

"Hanabi-chan! I'm sorry, I'm late!" Konohamaru apologizes. He grinned guilty to Hanabi.

"You're not late, Konohamaru-kun," says Hanabi, a little bit shy. She's just like her sister when she is near the person she really loves.

"It's just 07.50, and the fest will begin at 8 o'clock. You're just panic," Hanabi laughed while looking her watch. Konohamaru is blushing.

"Ummm, where's Moegi-chan and Udon-kun?" asks Hanabi. Her head is looking around. Konohamaru holds her hand.

"Hanabi-chan, they won't be here. I've said that, remember? There are only us," answers Konohamaru. Hanabi is blushing.

"So… sorry. I've forgotten," says her.

"You always look cute when you're blushing," Konohamaru gives his most honest comment and makes Hanabi turns into scarlet.

"I always think that you really look like Uzumaki Naruto-san," says Hanabi. Konohamaru laughed.

"Thanks. I always want to be like him. He's really powerful and kind," replied Konohamaru. They are looking straight to the river.

Silent for a long time.

"Oh, look! It's already 8 o'clock!" Konohamaru pulls Hanabi's hand softly, and pointed to the sky. They stand closely.

DUARRR!! Suddenly, a blue-green firework appears on Konoha's sky. Hanabi and Konohamaru look to the sky.

"They're really awesome," says Hanabi, when some fireworks appear on the sky again.

"Yes…," replied Konohamaru. They enjoy the Firework Fest for a while.

"I always love firework," says Konohamaru.

"Me too," replied Hanabi.

"Your name means firework, right?"

"Yes…"

"That's why I say 'I love firework'."

Hanabi turns, and looks straight into Konohamaru's eyes.

"What… what do you mean, Konohamaru-kun??"

Konohamaru smiles.

"You haven't understood, have you?"

Suddenly Hanabi understands the meaning of Konohamaru's words. Her lavender eyes look shock. Konohamaru smiles.

"Hanabi-chan… would you be my angel, my love, and the firework of my heart?"

Hanabi shocks. Her face shows the expression 'I-can't-believe-this-is-happening'. Her lavender eyes show an unpredictable happiness.

"Off course… off course I would, Konohamaru-kun…"

And they are hugging, at the same time with the biggest and most beautiful firework appears in the sky.

"Aishiteru, Hanabi-chan…"

"Aishiteru, Konohamaru-kun…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Whoa… what an unclear end… I can't believe I can make a fanfic like this, only in A NIGHT!!

So, if you have any opinions/critics/advices for me, just REVIEW!! And if you don't have, REVIEW too!!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWW!!

PLEASE!!

The most unpredictable Authoress,

**PuTiLiciOUs**.


End file.
